Forbidden Love
by ToxicStorm
Summary: Found this story amongst my documents and figured I'd upload it. Just a short one-shot that I probably need to revise but am too lazy. It's a story about what happens when a soul reaper and an arrancar fall in love. Please let me know what you think. I love feedback!


-Intro-

I, Yuki Kaminari, am a Soul Reaper. I am the new Captain of Squad 5. The former captain, Aizen Sousuke, became a traitor and went to Hueco (Weko) Mundo to try and destroy the Soul Society. Not only did Aizen turn traitor, so did Gin Ichimaru (former Captain of Squad 3) and Tousen Kaname (former Captain of Squad 9). So far, the two other squads hadn't replaced the captains yet, leaving Squad 3 being run by Lieutenant Kira Izuru and Squad 9 by Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi.

-Beginning-

I was sitting in my office when my lieutenant burst through the door. "Hiya, Momo! What can I do for ya?" I called.

"Captain, I have just received orders that we are supposed to go to the world of the living at once!" Momo said, a little breathless.

I smiled, bouncing up and down in my chair a little. I always enjoyed trips to the world of the living. "What is the reason?" I asked.

"We are supposed to go and assist Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami. There has been an Espada attack. Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, as well as Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Zaraki and his 3rd and 5th seat will go with us," Momo replied.

"Well we better get going then!" I said, jumping to my feet.

-In the world of the living-

I looked around. No matter how many times I came here, I was still amazed by it. All of a sudden, a great spiritual pressure reared up. It seemed like Ichigo was already in battle with an Espada. We hurried over to where Ichigo was so we could help him. All of a sudden, five Espada materialized around us.

"Yuki, Momo, go on ahead to help Ichigo. We'll stay here and finish off these jokers. It won't take long," Captain Zaraki laughed. I nodded and we took off to find Ichigo.

It didn't take long, since Ichigo always leaked his spiritual pressure, especially in battle. When we arrived, Ichigo was in mid-battle with an Espada. The Espada had blue hair and blue eyes, with green-ish markings underneath. Upon seeing this Espada, I knew I must meet him. There was something intriguing about him. Pushing dangerous thoughts out of my head, I shouted, "Hey Ichi! Looks like you could use a hand!"

Ichigo just looked up and glared at me. "I'm fine! I'm going to beat this Grimmjow guy, no problem," he yelled back.

"Sure, you don't need help. That's why you're using your bankai already," I replied sarcastically. "Please, please, please, Ichi. Let me take it from here!" I bounced up down excitedly.

"No! Just stay out of it, Yuki!" Ichigo yelled.

Just as I was about to argue some more, Grimmjow started to come at Ichigo again. At the same time another Espada appeared before me and Momo. We went at the Espada with everything we had. I released my zanpakuto, Aisu Arashi (Ice Storm), as did Momo. It didn't take long for us to finish him off.

After we beat the espada, the others gathered around us. They had all finished their fights as well. We were bloody, but not seriously injured. Kenpatchi was even smiling. The only one still fighting was Ichigo.

As we looked on, Ichigo finally got a good hit on the espada named Grimmjow. Ichigo sliced him across the chest and blood went everywhere. Grimmjow went down on his knees and I knew he was unable to fight anymore. Just then, a black opening appeared behind Grimmjow.

Before disappearing into it, he exclaimed, "Ichigo, this isn't the end. I will fight you again and I will win!"

-Grimmjow's P.O.V.-

Back at Weko Mundo, I thought about the fight with Ichigo. Just thinking about him made my blood boil. I was going to find him again and kick his ass into next week. Next time, I wouldn't hold back. I would come at him with everything I had and kill him.

I paced back and forth, completely outraged. I swung back and punched the wall, leaving a huge hole. Stupid Aizen. Stupid Ichigo. Stupid Soul Reapers. As I thought this, I remembered a girl wanting to take over for Ichigo. What was her name?

I racked my brain, trying to remember. Finally, it came to me. Her name was Yuki. She had slightly pink hair and a cute face. There was just something about that girl that drew me to her. I decided that I would go find her and see what it was that was so intruiging.

-Yuki's P.O.V.-

Late in the night, I was laying in bed thinking about that espada named Grimmjow. He was an interesting guy. He reminded me of Ichigo a little. They were both very determined and stuck by what they said. I really wanted to meet him, I just couldn't think of a way to do it.

All of a sudden, Squad 6 lieutenant, Renji Abarai, burst into my room. "Yuki, get your butt up!" he shouted. I sat up immedeatly wondering what was going on. "We're going back to the world of the living, now."

"Why? Who else is going with us?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Because Ichigo told us to come right away. And we're the only ones going," he replied.

-In the world of the living-

"What is this all about Ichigo?" I demanded. I was bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Don't freak out, okay?" he said, holding his hands up in a position of surrender.

"I won't. I won't," I promised, bouncing even more. I loved surprises. The next thing I know, I see Grimmjow stepping out of the shadows.

I gasp, totally surprised. "What is this all about?" I wondered.

"Let's go somewhere and talk privately, Yuki," Grimmjow said. My eyes about popped out of my head. My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't talk. I just nodded my head and followed Grimmjow.

When we were a good distance from the others, he spun around and walked towards me, making me back up against the wall of a building. He put his hands on either side of me so I couldn't get away. My eyes were huge with surprise. Yet, I wasn't afraid of him.

"Okay, now look! Ever since you appeared yesterday, I can't get you out of my head. The reason I set this up, was so I could figure out what's so damn special about you," he said angrily. My mouth hung open in shock.

"I had the same feeling about you!" I said, clapping my hands, "I wonder what that means?"

A weird look crossed Grimmjow's face. It looked like he was trying to decide if he should do something or not. Finally, he smiled kind of scarily.

The next thing I knew, his lips crashed down against mine and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. Against his lips, I gasped in surprise. Then, a second later, I was kissing him back, flinging my arms around his neck.

The kiss broke off way too soon. We were both breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes. I still had my arms around his neck and he had one arm around my waist, while the other stroked my hair.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. We both knew we would be killed for this kind of betrayal. A dark look entered his eyes.

"I'll take care of it. I'll go talk to Aizen. Ugh, how I despise him," he said.

"Wait! I have an idea!" I said, jumping up and down.

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked.

"What if you come to the Soul Society with me? If we explain that you hate Aizen as much as we do, I'm sure they'd find something for you to do," I replied.

"It's not a bad idea, but do you think they will stop and listen to us?" he wondered.

"Well, we'll just have to make them," I said, cheerfully.

-In the Soul Society-

I stood in front of Captain Commander's door, with Grimmjow next to me, holding my hand. I took a breath and knocked on the door. At first there was only silence. Finally, we heard someone's throat clear.

"Enter!" Captain Commander Yamamoto stated. Before opening the door, we looked nervously at each other.

Then, I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. We walked in with our heads held high. We could see Captain Commander's eyes widen in shock and anger.

Before he could say anything I said, "Captain Commander Yamamoto. Please listen to us before you judge us. This arrancar has turned against the others, against Aizen. He dispises him as much as we do. Not only that, he can give us more information about what he is planning."

Captain Commander went thoughtful. "Is this all true, arrancar?" he asked.

"It is, sir. I will do whatever you want to prove myself to you and the rest of the Soul Society. And I will give you any information that I know about Aizen and his plans," Grimmjow said.

"What is your name, arrancar?" Captain Commander asked.

"Grimmjow," he replied.

"Well, Grimmjow, I think you have already proved yourself by coming here. But, I will keep a close eye on you," Captain Commander said.

I jumped up and down, clapping my hands. "So does that mean he can stay?" I asked excitedly.

"It does, Yuki. But if he does one thing treatourous, I will hold you personally reponsible and punish you harshly," he answered.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands some more. Then, I glomped Grimmjow, kissing him happily.

-Epilogue-

It had been 5 years since Grimmjow had come to the Soul Society with me. We have been extremely happy together. We were practically inseparable. He ended up joining my squad, to everyone's dismay. But, luckily, everyone had chilled out and accepted Grimmjow as one of our own. In the beginning, he had ended up bunking with me, since no one trusted him at first. Now, we were set to be married the following year. Even though this is the end, it's just the beginning for us.


End file.
